


Baby Doctor

by TeddyBearTy



Series: Sonic Littles [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Baby Eggman, Bubble Bath, Caregiver! Cubot, Caregiver! Metal Sonic, Caregiver! Orbot, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gen, Little! Eggman, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orbot babying Eggman, bathtime, little au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: After losing to Sonic, Dr. Eggman comes back teary-eyed. His robots assist in getting the doctor into his headspace.





	Baby Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, don't judge me.
> 
> I wanna write about Eggman being Little, that's exactly what I'm gonna write about. And if you like it too...that's flipping fantastic!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

Eggman was never the happiest when he returned home from trying to destroy the world. He would be on his way to beat Sonic, a sinister grin on his face and a giant robot at his disposal and come back in shambles

This was sadly one of those days.

Orbot, Cubot and Metal Sonic would be tidying the house from the doctor's scheming. Whether that be throwing crumpled up blueprints in the trash or putting scrap metal away from later use. All three of the robots pitched in to make the base nice and clean for Eggman's return.

Which didn't take that long.

Just as they had finished, they began to hear the elevator shaft coming up. The trio quickly made their way to the door and waited for the elevator to finish its ascend.

As it opened, they were greeted to a sniffling mess of a doctor. Debris and oil from the destroyed robot were covering his face and clothes and snot trickled down his nose. His glasses were pulled up to his forehead, showing his glossy blue eyes filled with tears. 

The robots looked at one another and before any of them could say something, Eggman bursted into wails.

Orbot floated up to his height and held him. “It's alright Eggy...there, there…”

He latched onto the robot tightly, his cries getting louder with every passing second. Orbot continued to calm him down before turning to the other bots.

“Cubot, get all of his clothes out please. Metal, start up a bath.”

“Okay!” The cubed machine saluted before he and Metal Sonic left the room.

“There there Eggy. Everything's going to be okay…” Orbot hummed. “We're going to get you into a nice warm bath now. How does that sound?”

Eggman sniffled and asked. “Bubba?”

Orbot rubbed the doctor's head gently. He could hear in the doctor's voice that he was regressing into his headspace. It made the bot smile a bit.

“Of course. There will be plenty of bubbles~!”

He could see Eggy smile through his tears and his metallic heart swelled with joy. He then grabbed the human's hand and led him to the bathroom. Metal was already there, swirling the bubble soap into the water with his gloved hands.

“Thank you Metal.” Orbot stated as he removed the doctor's glasses. “Do you mind helping me undress him?”

The hedgehog nodded, gently removing Eggman's boots and pants. Eventually, he was out of all of his clothes and placed into the tub.

Eggy giggled at the sight of all of the bubbles and threw them in the air, causing them to rain down like snow. He clapped his hands giddily as Metal pulled a bucket of bath toys from under the sink and poured them in the tub with him.

“Starky~!” Eggy cooed, lifting up the shark toy and pushing it around the bubbly water like a kid would push a toy car. “Starky stark~!”

Orbot gushed at the sight of Eggy playing in the bath. His tears had all dried up and he was laughing and having fun. Metal beeped happily at this as well before tapping the round bot on the shoulder.

He then let out a couple more mechanical noises, causing Orbot to nod. “Yes of course you can start a bottle for him Metal.”

The hedgehog patted Eggy on the head before leaving the room. The Little watched Metal go before asking Orbot as he was being washed up.

“Metty?”

“Metty's going to make you a bottle.” Orbot answered. “You are pretty thirsty huh?”

Eggy nodded, putting a sudsy thumb into his mouth as Orbot scrubbed the oil from his cheek. Once he finished, he started collecting all of the bath toys.

“I help Orbee?” Eggy asked, picking up his toy shark.

Orbot nodded. “Sure you can. Thank you Eggy.”

The human smiled cheekily before grabbing a bunch of his toys and throwing them into the bucket where they belonged. 

Orbot smiled and got all of the ones that were left before floating over to the toilet, where a folded towel was placed. He grabbed it before going back over to Eggy.

“Alright, time to get out.” He hummed, helping the Little out of the tub and wrapping him in the towel. “There, all clean~!”

“Squeaky~!” Eggy squealed, drying his face with the soft fabric.

“Squeaky clean, yes you are~!” 

Eggy giggled as Orbot planted a little kiss on his cheek.

“Now let's get you into some nice clean clothes~!”

The human nodded, following the robot into his room. Once they got there, he placed the towel on the bed and sat down on top of it. He placed his thumb in his mouth as he watched Orbot grab the diaper changing supplies.

“Cubot completely forgot about to take out the diapers…” he mumbled, heading back over to Eggy. He then glanced at the outfit on the bed. “At least he picked out some cute PJs.”

The Little looked at the bed and nodded. “Chickee!”

“That's right~!”

He beamed and laid down as Orbot started changing him. Eggy continued sucking on his thumb, watching his caretaker work idly. He grabbed one of his feet with his free hand and started playing with his toes.

“Stay still Eggy.” Orbot stated, lifting the Little up a bit to put a diaper underneath his behind. “I'm almost done.”

He nodded, putting his foot down and staring up at the ceiling. 

Orbot nodded, powdering his baby's tush and taping the garment on. He then grabbed the onesie from the side of the bed and put it on him. He finished quickly and stepped back to look at his little egg.

Eggy's onesie was red and covered in little yellow chicks. Orbot nodded before noticing the white socks and gloves that were also on the bed as well as a pacifier. He put all three of these items on the Little (the last one in his mouth) before looking at Eggy again with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"There we are~! All clean~!" Orbot chimed.

"Milky now?" Eggy asked around his binky.

He nodded. "Would you like to drink it here or in the living room?"

"Here Orbee pwease."

Orbot floated over to the door and opened it a bit to see Cubot walking over with the bottle. He took it from his partner, nodded in thanks and shut the door. He approached Eggy once again with the warm milk and the Little quickly reached out for it.

"Here you go…" Orbot cooed, giving the little egg his bottle. He watched him suckle down his milk, stroking his head gently. "You had a rough day today, didn't you? Sonic's a big old meanie, isn't he?"

Eggy nodded, tears brimming his eyes. Orbot planted a kiss on his cheek, allowing him to calm down.

"It's okay Eggy. Uncles Orbee, Cubie and Metty won't let the meanie Sonic come in to hurt you anymore, okay?"

He nodded again, eyes staring up at Orbot. He finished his milk and let out a little sigh, hugging the bot warmly. He yawned and nuzzled close to Orbot for a few more seconds before laying down, Orbot tucking him in.

"Have a good nap Eggy. We'll be in the living room when you wake up, okay?"

Eggy nodded, popping his pacifier in his mouth and sucking on it gently. 

Orbot gave him one more kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, turning off the lights behind him. He peeked inside the room to see the egg drifting off to sleep before heading down the hallway to tend to other matters.


End file.
